


Doing something hot

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [30]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last part of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing something hot

Usually Bill was enough to keep nightmares away from Dipper but it was not always the case. On those rare occasions things could go two ways, they would either cuddle or… just have sex. Bill would never be one to start then, but there was no possibility of him saying no to Dippers' empty, scared eyes shining at him in darkness of their room.

" _Bill..."_ came gaspy moan from beneath him. "What is it, Pine Tree?" Bill smiled purposely stopping his hand. "Stop teasing." human asked hiding his face behind hands.

"I might, but first I'd have to see your face." blonde smiled leaving trail of kisses along his neck. "And what then?" he asked finally seeing blushing face.

" _Please..."_ Dipper moaned.

"Not what I asked for~" Bill smiled. Dipper gave him as annoyed glare as he could in his hazed state. _"Bill~"_ he whined as demon moved his lips down to his chest. "Please… F… Just..." at this moment he gave up speaking and just moaned as Bill kissed his nipple, and send trail of hazy thoughts to Bill who smiled and bit down lightly getting even louder moan as reward. **"As yOU WiSH~"** and as he said he did...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
